B16 melanoma in BDF1 mice will be treated with Methyl CCNU. Alterations in DNA synthesis following treatment will be measured in an effort to identify the optimum drug schedule for these animals. Any change in efficacy of the drug will be investigated to determine kinetic parameters of induced resistance.